Thrust bearing assemblies of this general type are not new per se and one such prior bearing is shown in West German Utility Patent No. 74-06,356. In accordance with the bearing shown in this patent, bushings are located on the lateral surface and in the bore of the bearing disk and the joint lines between the bearing disks and the bushings are sealed with elastic disks which engage in annular grooves in the bearing disks and rest against the bushings. The disadvantages and drawbacks of this type of assembly is that the fact that the sealing device consists of a plurality of individual parts.